Powiedz mu!
by gehlien
Summary: Eren kocha swojego przyjaciela, Armina, i powoli ma dość tego, że wszyscy namawiają go do wyznania swoich uczuć.


Armin nie do końca wpasowywał się w ówczesne kanony piękna, dla Erena jednak był jedynym istniejącym.

Podczas gdy on sam cieszył się typowo śródziemnomorską urodą, czyli ciemniejszą karnacją i brązowym buszem na głowie, jego przyjaciel przywodził na myśl Aryjczyka czystej krwi ze swymi jasnymi włosami oraz niebieskimi oczami. W przeciwieństwie do rzeczywistych przedstawicieli ideologii rasy panów, przemawiała przez niego życzliwość, miłość do słów oraz pogarda wobec przemocy.

Gdy oboje byli dziećmi, Armin często stawał się ofiarą starszych osiłków z tej samej szkoły. Tyrani widzieli, że mniejszy i słabszy psychicznie chłopiec nie użyje przeciwko nim siły ani nie poskarży się nikomu, dlatego też znajdowali przyjemność w zastraszaniu i wyłudzaniu kilku drobniaków tygodniowo, które potem przeznaczali na lody oraz rogale z czekoladą. To, że Armin nie miał odwagi im się przeciwstawić, nie oznaczało, że Eren Jaeger będzie stał bezczynnie i patrzył. Pewnego razu wpadł pomiędzy dwóch chłopaków i sprzedał im kilka brutalnych ciosów, a oni, zaskoczeni, nie potrafili się obronić. Za ten bohaterski czyn zachowanie Erena zostało obniżone do "nagannego", a od Armina nie otrzymał żadnego podziękowania, jedynie słowa "jesteś taki sam jak oni". Dopiero po kilku tygodniach usłyszał upragnione "dziękuję", gdy osiłki zaczęły omijać Armina szerokim łukiem, a wieści o jego obrońcy rozeszły się po całej szkole. Eren jednak, doświadczając takiego braku wdzięczności, poczuł się głęboko urażony i niedoceniony, dlatego też postanowił się obrazić. Na szczęście nie na długo.

Po dziesięciu latach przyjaźni z czystym sumieniem mógł stwierdzić, iż była to najlepsza decyzja jego życia. Armin dowiódł swych szczerych intencji w wieku dziewięciu lat, gdy matka Erena walczyła w szpitalu o każdy oddech; stał się oparciem w trudnych chwilach, opoką, która ścierała łzy i głaskała po głowie. Przez kolejny rok, dopóki Carla całkowicie nie wyzdrowiała, codziennie upewniał się, że jej syn wychodzi z łóżka, zjada porządne posiłki i uczęszcza do szkoły, dzięki czemu zyskał dozgonną wdzięczność rodziny Jaegerów. Z biegiem lat udało mu się dokonać niemożliwego - zaszczepić w Erenie miłość do książek. Udowodnił mu, że na cienkich kartkach nie zawsze są zapisane nudne fakty i trudne słowa znane z podręczników, ale wyrazy niosące za sobą pewną magię, które potrafią zabrać czytelnika w fascynującą podróż z niezliczoną ilością przygód. Nauczył go ciekawości i dociekliwości, dzieląc się ciekawostkami na temat nocnego nieba oraz życia toczącego się pod powierzchnią głębokich oceanów. Obaj uwielbiali wypady nad jezioro lub nad morskie wybrzeża, gdzie spędzali całe godziny, wpatrując się w wysokie fale, a Eren słuchał wykładów przyjaciela ze szczerym zainteresowaniem. Będąc świadkiem nagłych i częstych napadów agresji, które zaczęły przybierać na sile w czternaste urodziny Erena, nie odsunął się od niego, tylko zaproponował mu całą listę zajęć, które mogły okazać się przydatne w walce z problemem. Szatyn w końcu zdecydował się na boks. Rzeczywiście, po pewnym czasie zauważył różnice; łatwiej panował nad silnymi emocjami i uspokajał się stosunkowo szybko (nie miał odwagi jednak wspomnieć, że w większości przypadków to głównie obecność Armina działała na niego kojąco).

W wieku szesnastu lat, na początku szkoły średniej, zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś, co jego siostra wiedziała już od dawna, a znajomi domyślali się za jego plecami. Mianowicie - zakochał się w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu.

***

\- Armin wpadnie dzisiaj na noc, więc idę do sklepu po ciastka - oznajmił siedemnastoletni Eren Jaeger, wchodząc dziarskim krokiem wkraczając do przestronnej kuchni. - Dacie mi z pięć złotych?

Siedzący przy stole rodzice wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, a gdy Grisha skinął głową, Carla wstała i udała się do sypialni po ukryty w torebce portfel.  
\- Arminowi nie nudzi się spędzanie każdego weekendu w twoim towarzystwie? - zapytał zaciekawiony Grisha.

Armin był dość częstym gościem w ich rodzinnym domu i nikt nie miał nic przeciwko temu, jako że chłopak świetnie dogadywał się ze wszystkimi domownikami, a zwłaszcza ze spokojną Mikasą, adoptowanym dzieckiem państwa Jaegerów. Poza tym, ze wszystkich kolegów Erena tylko Armin wiedział, że po godzinie dwudziestej drugiej nie należy krzyczeć wniebogłosy i biegać po całym mieszkaniu. Miał także wystarczająco kultury, by mówić "dziękuję" i "dzień dobry", gdy sytuacja tego wymagała. Nie szczędził także komplementów babeczkom owocowym Carli, dzięki czemu zyskał sobie jej uwielbienie.  
\- Nie. - Eren zmarszczył brwi. - Czemu miałoby mu się znudzić?

\- Od kilku miesięcy widuję go tu prawie codziennie. Jestem pełen podziwu, że nadal macie tematy do rozmów

\- Przecież nie gadamy cały czas. Po prostu lubimy swoje towarzystwo - odparł wymijająco.

\- Hmm… - mruknął Grisha, kiwając pokornie głową. - Kiedy masz zamiar mu w końcu powiedzieć?  
\- Co powiedzieć?

W tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia weszła Carla, grzebiąc w portfelu w poszukiwaniu drobnych pieniędzy. W końcu poddała się i wyciągnęła banknot o najmniejszym nominale, jaki miała.

\- Masz dziesiątkę, ale kup masło. Zostało tylko pół kostki.  
\- Dzięki, mama - mruknął i cmoknął ją w policzek, co nie należało do trudnych zadań, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że już dawno przerósł swoją rodzicielkę o pół głowy.

Drogę do miejscowego sklepu spędził na słuchaniu relaksującej muzyki. Humor tego popołudnia dopisywał mu bardziej niż w przeciągu ostatniego tygodnia. Być może miało to związek z faktem, że w dni robocze nie miał okazji spotkać się z Arminem w miejscu innym niż szkoła, gdyż ten brał na poważnie każde zadanie domowe i kartkówkę - w przeciwieństwie do Erena, który stawiał na szybkość, a nie na jakość - i postanowił pilnie podejść do każdego wyzwania. Eren nie miał mu tego za złe, wiedział, jak ważne do utrzymania stypendium są dobre wyniki w nauce. On po prostu źle znosił rozłąki, zwłaszcza odkąd zdał sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć. "A ojciec myśli, że Armin spędza u mnie po kilka godzin dziennie. Ha, chciałbym", przeszło mu przez myśl.

Wszedł do dobrze znanego mu niewielkiego sklepu spożywczego, najbliższego w okolicy jego domu. Pięć minut drogi dalej znajdował się duży supermarket, lecz nie było potrzeby, by się do niego udać. Mruknął "dzień dobry", zaraz jednak zmienił je na energiczniejsze "siema", gdy spostrzegł za ladą swojego znajomego z gimnazjum. On i Connie widywali się od czasu do czasu, odkąd ich edukacyjne drogi się rozeszły. Czasami były to przypadkowe spotkania w parku, a niekiedy zaplanowane wypady na kebaba.

\- Kopę lat, Jaeger. - Connie uśmiechnął się z wyższością, oparty o ladę.  
\- Springer. Jesteś ostatnią osobą, której się tu spodziewałem.

Chłopak tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Pracuję w weekendy, żeby mieć hajs na pierdoły. Nie chcę obciążać matki, skoro mogę legalnie sobie dorobić.  
\- Takie ambicje są do ciebie niepodobne. Powiedziałbym raczej, że to za wysokie progi na twoje nogi. - Ton głosu Erena zdradzał żartobliwość jego wypowiedzi.  
\- Wiesz, że Kirstein powiedział dokładnie to samo? Halo, czyżbym miał przed sobą Jeana w przebraniu? - Pomachał dłonią przed twarzą zdegustowanego bruneta.  
\- Teraz to przegiąłeś pałę - mruknął, przyznając się do swojej porażki. - Co u Sashy?

Krótka pauza ze strony Conniego, pełna napięcia i dramatyzmu.  
\- Jest w ciąży… - westchnął z bólem, jakby zmęczony życiem.  
\- Stary…  
\- ...spożywczej - dodał niemalże od razu, po czym wyszczerzył zęby w szerokim na pół twarzy uśmiechu.

Eren zmrużył powieki, patrząc nań ostrzegająco. Nie wiedział, czemu, ale był w stanie mu uwierzyć. Może to dlatego tak często powtarzano mu, że jest zbyt naiwny?

\- Módl się, żebym jej o tym nie powiedział. Bo nie będzie żadnego "i żyli długo i szczęśliwie".

Connie tylko machnął ręką, prychając ostentacyjnie.

\- Sasha to nie ten typ. Ona uwielbia takie żarciki. Zawsze powtarza, że ciąża spożywcza to jedyna ciąża, w jakiej kiedykolwiek będzie.

Eren tak dawno nie widział się z Brausówną, że miał w głowie tylko zamglony obraz jej osoby z wieloma lukami. Nie miał dobrej pamięci do ludzi, za to Sasha w ciągu dwóch lat zapewne zmieniła się diametralnie. To, co wiedział, wyciągnął od Conniego, dość skąpego źródła informacji. Eren był jedynie świadom, że ci dwoje cieszyli się aktualnie relacją nieco głębszą niż przyjaźń.

\- Ostatnio mówiła, że tęskni za ekipą z poprzedniej szkoły - powiedział nagle Connie. - Więc pomyślałem, że może moglibyśmy się spotkać kiedyś wszyscy w jakiejś restauracji. My troje. Armin i Mikasa też mogą wpaść. Pamiętam, że byliście nierozłączni.  
\- Nadal jesteśmy - potwierdził, mając na myśli raczej swojego przyjaciela niż siostrę.  
\- No to załatwione. Niedługo się do ciebie odezwę i ogarniemy jakiś dzień.

Eren przytaknął. Przez chwilę stali w ciszy przy ladzie, dopóki Connie nie przypomniał sobie, w jakim celu pierwotnie jego kumpel przyszedł do sklepu. Podał kostkę masła oraz kruche ciastka, a na koniec wydał o złotówkę za mało. Na szczęście Eren czuwał i nie omieszkał się rzucić jakiegoś komentarza na temat jakości wykonywanej przez chłopaka pracy.

W trakcie drogi powrotnej do mieszkania spojrzał na zegarek i zauważył, że wizyta w spożywczaku zajęła mu znacznie więcej czasu niż planował. Był siedemnasta, co oznaczało, że została mu zaledwie godzina do umówionego spotkania. A w planach miał jeszcze prysznic, którego nie mógł sobie odpuścić, jeśli nie chciał wyjść na śmierdziela (poprzedniego wieczora wrócił ze szkoły tak wyprany z energii, że nie miał siły nawet na kąpiel).

Gdy wrócił do mieszkania, zastał tylko Mikasę, która czytała książkę pod puchowym kocem.

\- Gdzie rodzice? - mruknął, kładąc pozostałe monety na kuchennym stole.  
\- Poszli odwiedzić Dawków - odparła, nie odrywając wzroku od lektury. - Mówili, że wrócą przed północą.  
\- To dobrze.

Erenowi podobał się taki obrót spraw ze względu na to, że bez dorosłych w domu będą mogli rozmawiać z Arminem o wiele swobodniej na niestandardowe tematy, bez strachu, że któryś z dociekliwych domowników usłyszy coś, czego nie powinien. Mikasa się do nich nie zaliczała; poznała już wiele sekretów, jako że Armin ufał jej w niemalże takim samym stopniu, w jakim ufał jej bratu.

\- Idę wziąć prysznic - oznajmił, odwieszając kurtkę do szafy. - Mam nadzieję, że zdążę do osiemnastej. A jak nie, to liczę na ciebie. - Uśmiechnął się do brunetki, która tylko kiwnęła głową.

Mikasa zawsze była spokojnym dzieckiem, do którego idealnie pasowała fraza "mowa jest srebrem, a milczenie złotem". Nie nadużywała słów, mówiła lakonicznie, lecz konkretnie. Nigdy się nie stresowała ani nie miała problemów z agresją. Cierpiała za to na uporczywe migreny, których winę zrzucała na traumatyczne wydarzenia z dzieciństwa, kiedy to była świadkiem brutalnego morderstwa swoich biologicznych rodziców. Eren nie lubił mówić tego na głos, ale podziwiał ją.

W drodze do łazienki na piętrze zahaczył o swój pokój. Wziął czyste, wciąż pachnące proszkiem do prania ubrania - wyblakły t-shirt i luźne szorty. W pięć minut ogarnął także podłogę, gdzie leżała poplamiona piżama oraz karton po pizzy. Eren nie uważał się za bałaganiarza, lecz zdecydowanie nie można było go nazwać miłośnikiem sprzątania.

W małej, lecz wystarczająco wyposażonej łazience wrzucił ciuchy do kosza na pranie i przyjrzał się w lustrze swojej twarzy. Wystające kości policzkowe dodawały mu dojrzałości, a zaznaczone jabłko Adama typowo męskich cech. Przejechał dłonią po jasnobrązowej, gładkiej cerze bez zaczątków owłosienia, zatrzymując się na ustach w kolorze kawy z mlekiem. Patrząc swojemu lustrzanemu odbiciu prosto w zielone oczy, doszedł do wniosku, że jest całkiem przystojny. Nie potrafił jednak znaleźć odpowiedzi na pytanie, czy spodobałby się Arminowi. Ta niepewność powstrzymywała go przed wykonaniem jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Nie chciał zniszczyć ich wieloletniej przyjaźni ze względu na swoje szczeniackie kaprysy. Przynajmniej w tej kwestii miał jeszcze jakieś namiastki obycia i samokontroli.

Wyszorował twarz różanym peelingiem Mikasy, chcąc pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego wrażenia nadmiaru tłuszczu na nosie, czole i brodzie. Nie posiadał zbyt wielu kosmetyków - jako że nie był wybredny, stosował te same środki higieny co jego ojciec, a gdy sytuacja tego wymagała, pożyczał od siostry.

Po wyjściu z gorącego prysznica niedokładnie wytarł swoje ciało ręcznikiem, a następnie z trudem wcisnął w świeże ubrania. Schodząc po schodach do salonu, z przerażeniem dostrzegł, że jest piętnaście minut po szóstej.

\- ...to fajna zabawa. Tego typu rzeczy są najprzyjemniejsze w całym procesie… - Usłyszał ciepły głos przyjaciela. Nie zdziwił się; w przeciwieństwie do niego samego Armin słynął z punktualności. - ...najbardziej lubię chyba… - Głos był cichy, dlatego Eren potrafił wychwycić tylko pojedyncze słowa.  
\- Co lubisz najbardziej? - postanowił zapytać, wyłaniając się z zacienionych schodów.

W tym też momencie oczy blondyna, za którymi tak bardzo szalał, zwróciły się w jego stronę. Widział, jak jasne brwi marszczą się na widok ociekających wodą ciemnych kosmyków.

\- Rozmawiamy z Mikasą o trygonometrii. Jest bardziej interesująca niż wszystkim się wydaje.  
\- Całkiem ją lubię. - Eren pokiwał głową, skupiając się na uśmiechniętej twarzy Armina. Nie mógł zrobić nic innego, niż samemu się uśmiechnąć na ten widok. - Zrobię nam herbatę. Możesz iść do mojego pokoju i odpalić laptopa.  
\- Jasne. Zobaczę, czy na netfliksie jest ten serial, o którym ostatnio ci opowiadałem. - Armin pokiwał głową i zniknął na pierwszym piętrze. Przebywał w posiadłości Jaegerów tak często, że czuł się tam jak w domu.

Eren postawił czajnik pełen wody na kuchenkę gazową i wyjął trzy olbrzymie kubki, do których włożył po torebce zielonej herbaty. Oparł się plecami o blat, tak aby stać twarzą w stronę kanapy, z której Mikasa patrzyła na niego chłodno.

\- No co? Netflix and chill! - Wyszczerzył zęby, pokazując jej kciuki.  
\- Eren - westchnęła, po czym zamknęła książkę. - Przecież ty nienawidzisz trygonometrii. - Jej głos pełen był wyrzutu.  
\- I co z tego? - westchnął. - To tylko niewinny żart. - Wzruszył ramionami. - A Armin wyglądał na szczęśliwego, że ktoś inny oprócz niego podziela miłość do tangensów.

Czajnik zaczął głośno gwizdać; wyłączył gaz i zalał wszystkie trzy szklanki niemalże do pełna.

\- Nie zdobędziesz jego uznania kłamstwami. - Usłyszał ciche spostrzeżenie Mikasy i przewrócił oczami teatralnie.  
\- Tu nie chodzi o uznanie, tylko o coś więcej. Wiesz o tym. Poza tym, to nie było kłamstwo.  
\- Tym sposobem tylko oddalisz się od celu. Jesteś głupi, jeśli myślisz inaczej. - Jego siostra nie przebierała w słowach. - Armin jest przede wszystkim twoim przyjacielem i nie powinieneś o tym zapominać. Zależy mu na twojej szczerości. Nie litości.  
\- Nie okazuję mu litości! - Podniósł głos, marszcząc bujne brwi. - Przestań we wszystkim dopatrywać się drugiego dna. Może i nie byłem szczery na temat tej cholernej trygonometrii, ale Armin nie jest na tyle głupi, by mi uwierzyć! Na litość boską, Mikasa, on zna mnie lepiej niż ja znam siebie!

Dziewczyna wciąż wpatrywała się w niego podejrzliwie. Eren odetchnął głęboko, lecz powoli rozluźnił pięść. By ukryć swoje zdenerwowanie, sięgnął po jeden z kubków, biały w czerwone kropki i postawił go przed brunetką, która podążała wzrokiem za jego dłonią.

\- Oby tylko kłamstwo nie weszło ci w nawyk.

Te słowa pobrzmiewały w jego głowie przez całą drogę do swojego pokoju, w którym zastał Armina siedzącego wygodnie na kanapie z laptopem na kolanach. Za każdym razem, gdy taka sytuacja miała miejsce, ogarniał go chwilowy niepokój, że być może na urządzeniu znajdują się dziwne rzeczy, zaraz jednak przypominał sobie, że wszystko albo usunął, albo ukrył w niewidzialnych folderach.

\- Znalazłeś? - zapytał w progu.

Podszedł do okna i postawił na parapecie parujące herbaty, licząc, że szybciej schłodzą się do optymalnej temperatury. Przy okazji zaciągnął zasłony, czyniąc atmosferę pomieszczenia intymniejszą.

\- Tak. Możemy obejrzeć z niemieckim dubbingiem. Może coś z tego wyciągniesz.  
\- Niemiecki dubbing jest najgorszy - mruknął Eren; usiadł obok przyjaciela i spojrzał przez ramię na ekran z otwartym playerem.  
\- Nic nie może być gorsze od naszego.  
\- Czyżby? Widocznie nie oglądałeś niemiecko zdubbingowanych scen seksu.

Armin roześmiał się, przysłaniając usta dłonią; jak zwykle niewzruszony bezpośrednimi słowami przyjaciela.  
\- Możemy obejrzeć.

W tym momencie nadeszła pora na nerwowy półuśmiech Erena. Nie mógł przyznać, że jedyne sceny tego rodzaju, które miał "przyjemność" oglądać, rozgrywały się pomiędzy dwoma mężczyznami. "Przecież to nie było celowe...Nie moja wina, że teraz w każdym serialu są jacyś geje", tłumaczył się w myślach przed samym sobą, ale postanowił zmienić temat, uznając, że dalsze pogłębianie go może skończyć się na niewygodnych pytaniach.

\- Nie, nie dam rady przejść przez to po raz kolejny. - W celu demonstracji swojego sprzeciwu, skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
\- Tak źle?  
\- Żebyś wiedział.  
\- Powinieneś przysiąść w końcu nad tym niemieckim, jeśli naprawdę chcesz go zdawać - zauważył cicho Armin, patrząc kątem oka na drugiego chłopaka.

Obaj byli w drugiej klasie liceum, gdzie czas leciał niemiłosiernie prędko, a dorosłość zbliżała się gigantycznymi krokami. Pomimo że do egzaminów końcowych został im rok z hakiem, ambitniejsze osoby już brały się za powtórki, do czego bez ustanku zachęcał Erena Armin. Według przepisów, każdy uczeń miał obowiązek zdawać przynajmniej jeden przedmiot na poziomie rozszerzonym. Eren przez dłuższy czas nie wiedział, za co powinien się zabrać, jako że nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym w żadnej dziedzinie. Gdy pewnego razu usłyszał Mikasę rozmawiającą po niemiecku (i zrozumiał treść owej rozmowy), zdał sobie sprawę, że nauki języka, do których ojciec przymuszał go w dzieciństwie, nie poszły do lamusa, a wymagały tylko gruntownego odświeżenia.

\- Czemu nie przysiądziesz ze mną? - Oparł brodę o ramię Armina, odpychając czubkiem nosa przydługie blond kosmyki.

Armin pachniał świeżością i łagodną wodą kolońską, która nie drażniła węchu.  
\- Nie znam niemieckiego tak dobrze, jak ty.  
\- Ale znasz dostatecznie dobrze, żeby prowadzić ze mną jakieś proste konwersacje. Nie zapominaj, że muszę zdać też egzamin ustny.  
\- Niech ci będzie, ale nie dzisiaj. - Posłał mu ciepły uśmiech i na chwilę odłożył laptopa obok siebie na kanapie. - Twoich rodziców nie ma w domu?

Eren wyprostował się chwilę wcześniej, wciąż jednak przyglądał się profilowi drugiego chłopaka. Szczególną uwagę zwrócił na mały nos, który wyglądem przypominał mu zawsze skocznię narciarską ze względu na łukowaty kształt.  
\- Wyszli gdzieś. - Wzruszył ramionami.

Sięgnął po leżące na szafce nocnej opakowanie ciastek, pozbył się folii i podsunął jedno pod twarz przyjaciela. Armin nie potrzebował dużo czasu, aby rozpoznać intensywny zapach korzennych przypraw. Spojrzał wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami na Erena, który w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się szeroko. Jego uwadze nie umknął słabo widoczny w wieczornym świetle rumieniec.

\- Moje ulubione. - Armin odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Ku niezadowoleniu Erena, zamiast zjeść wypiek prosto spomiędzy jego palców, chwycił go samodzielnie i pochłonął jednym kęsem, chrupiąc cicho.

\- Muszę ci coś pokazać. - Przypomniał sobie po chwili.

Wyjął z kieszeni telefon i kilka razy stuknął w pełen szram ekran dotykowy, uroczo marszcząc przy tym brwi.

\- Szukałem dzisiaj ludzi z naszego miasta. Zgadnij, kogo znalazłem.

Widząc pytający, ciekawski wzrok bruneta, podstawił mu pod nos komórkę. Jego oczom ukazała się znajoma, pociągła twarz, ciemne oczy o migdałowym kształcie i brązowe włosy z charakterystycznym ciemniejszym podcięciem.

\- Jean Kirstein?! - Eren wytrzeszczył oczy.

Armin zjechał w dół strony, gdzie jak na potwierdzenie napisane było "Jean, 18, mężczyzna".

\- Też mnie to zaskoczyło. - Uśmiechnął się lekko.

Eren wyrwał telefon z jego dłoni i zbliżył go do swoich oczu. Odczuwał słodką satysfakcję i adrenalinę. Możliwe, że właśnie spoglądał na jeden ze słabych punktów jego największego wroga. Kliknął na zakładkę mówiącą "Interests", gdzie było dokładnie to, czego szukał.

\- Jest gejem! - Nie mógł pohamować swego podniecenia.

Spojrzał na Armina, który nie podzielał jego ekscytacji. Jasna twarz wyrażała zakłopotanie, a oczy stanowczość.

\- Zachowaj to dla siebie. Nie chcę, żeby Jean czuł się źle przez coś, na co i tak nie ma wpływu.

\- Ale… - Eren próbował protestować, ale widząc wzrok przyjaciela, natychmiast zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i zwrócił mu telefon.

Gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek i cokolwiek innego, zapewne postawiłby na swoim, ale wiedział, że jeśli nie chce zawieść Armina, musi udawać, że sytuacja sprzed chwili nie miała miejsca.

Gdy Armin otworzył się przed nim i wyznał, że nie interesuje go płeć przeciwna, Eren zrozumiał. Obiecał mu, że nigdy nie obrazi nikogo ze względu na orientację i nie zamierzał łamać przysięgi. Nawet dla Jeana Kirsteina. Zwłaszcza nie dla niego.

Eren, pomimo tego, że wpisywał się w obraz agresywnego siłacza bez głowy do matematyki, potrafił samodzielnie myśleć. Dojście do wniosku, że wybory innych ludzi (póki nie wpływają na niego) nie są jego sprawą, nie zajęło mu dużo czasu. Armin, na początku niepewny, po kilku dniach zaakceptował samego siebie w stu procentach, a obecnie dzielił się z Erenem nowinkami z "gejowskiego życia", jak to zwykł nazywać.

\- Przepraszam - mruknął Eren po chwili ciszy. - Nie miałem zamiaru wyciągać tego na światło dzienne.

No, może na początku, dodał w myślach, zrzucając winę na swoją porywczość.

\- Wiem. Dobrze cię wychowałem. - Armin pokazał mu język i wlepił wzrok w ekran telefonu; jasne światło odbijało się od jego skóry. - Uwierzysz, że Jean jest ogromnym fanem Harry'ego Pottera?  
\- Serio? Co za dzieciak! Możesz mu napisać coś w stylu… - Zniżył głos do sugestywnego szeptu. - Sprawię, że konar twojej różdżki zapłonie.

Armin wybuchnął perlistym śmiechem, na co Eren wyszczerzył się. W brzuchu jednak poczuł nieprzyjemne ukłucie zazdrości.

\- Jak patrzę na ciebie, to moje nogi robią "alohomora".  
\- Przestań. Skąd w ogóle znasz takie teksty? Teraz nie będę w stanie spojrzeć na Jeana bez tych zbereźności pobrzmiewających w mojej głowie!

"I dobrze, nie patrz", pomyślał Eren, w zamian jednak zapytał:

\- Zamierzasz do niego napisać?

Armin wzruszył ramionami, odwracając wzrok w stronę okna, częściowo zaparowanego.

\- Nie sądzę. Pewnie poczułby się dziwnie.  
\- Uff, to dob…  
\- Ale możliwe, że zainteresuje go mój profil i sam napisze! Wiesz, jak spojrzy na odwiedzających, to pewnie mu się wyświetli. Ta aplikacja ma taką funkcję.

Eren przełknął ślinę.

\- Odpisałbyś?  
\- Może… - odparł tajemniczo. - Nie patrz tak na mnie! To że nie lubisz Jeana, nie oznacza, że jest zepsuty do szpiku kości.  
\- Przemilczę to - prychnął, podburzony na samą myśl o końskiej twarzy Kirsteina.

Armin uśmiechnął się kwaśno. Wiedział, że temat relacji między tą dwójką to niestabilny grunt, a poruszanie go z Erenem nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. By trochę rozluźnić atmosferę, odbył spacer do okna, a na kanapę wrócił już z dwoma ciepłymi kubkami herbaty.

\- Ups, zapomniałem o nich…  
\- Wiem. - Armin wziął łyk płynu. - Ale wciąż są ciepłe. Oglądamy coś?  
\- Tylko nie dokument o oceanach. - Brunet przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nie dzisiaj. Muszę odpocząć od rzeczy związanych z nauką - westchnął cierpiętniczo.  
\- Ciężki tydzień w szkole?  
\- Przecież wiesz. Mówiłem ci, dlatego nie widzieliśmy się przez ostatnie kilka dni.

Eren skrzywił się nieznacznie, a jego myśli krzyczały "Głupi!". Oczywiście, że pamiętał o niezliczonej ilości testów i prac pisemnych. Może przypomniałby sobie o nich od razu, gdyby poświęcił trochę czasu na przygotowanie się do nich…

\- Jak poszły?  
\- Wydaje mi się, że dobrze. Mam tylko przeczucie, że zawaliłem chemię.  
\- Zawsze mówisz, że zawaliłeś chemię, a nigdy nie zawalasz.  
\- Kiedyś musi być ten pierwszy raz - odparł wesoło i kilkoma łykami wypił połowę zawartości trzymanego między dłońmi kubka.

Po krótkim sporze Eren przystał na obejrzenie proponowanego przez Armina serialu. I dobrze, że tak zrobił, bo od dłuższego czasu nie miał okazji obejrzeć czegoś tak przemyślanego i wymownego, poruszającego współczesnych problemów wciąż będących poniekąd taboo. Od całkowitego rzucenia się w wir oglądania powstrzymywał go pewien wątek. Z pozoru niewinny, okupował jego myśli. Sama niewiedza denerwowała go wystarczająco, by odczuwać palącą ochotę rozbicia trzymanego w dłoni kubka o ścianę.

Gdy na ekranie laptopa pojawiły się napisy końcowe, Eren nawilżył gardło herbatą i zapytał:

\- Hej, Armin? Uważasz, że Jean jest przystojny?

Blondyn rzucił mu nieodgadnione spojrzenie, a wyraz jego twarzy zdradzał mieszaninę zaskoczenia i zażenowania. Nie przywykł do bezpośrednich pytań dotyczących jego skrywanych upodobań.

\- Uch… Myślę, że tak.  
\- Nie sądzisz, że ma koński ryj? - Głos Erena zdradzał irytację.  
\- Może trochę. - Zaśmiał się pod nosem. - Ale nawet pomimo tego wygląda atrakcyjnie.

Eren poczuł nagłą ochotę, by zdemolować swój pokój i rzucić się z pięściami na ścianę. Niejednokrotnie zdarzyło mu się złamać palec pod wpływem prób wyładowania złości za pomocą uderzenia w twarde obiekty. Może i nie było to pomocne, ale kusiło za każdym razem.

Zazdrość paliła go w gardle i świerzbiła skórę, dłoń zacisnęła się na uchwycie kubka w miażdżącym uścisku. Eren Jaeger z chęcią zgniótłby naczynie własnymi rękoma, wyobrażając sobie pękającą czaszkę Jeana Kirsteina, gdyby nie dwie rzeczy, które go powstrzymywały.

 _Chciał być kimś lepszym_. Od wielu lat prowadził walkę z samym sobą, usiłował nauczyć się panowania nad swoim ciałem w porywach emocji i starał się nie myśleć pięścią, tylko głową. Walczył z podburzającą jego negatywne cechy zazdrością i zawiścią. Nie miał zamiaru zakopać swoich kilkuletnich postępów pod wyobrażeniem rozszarpanej twarzy kogoś takiego, jak Jean Kirstein. Chciał być kimś, kto zasługuje na miłość Armina. Chciał mieć szansę na zdrową relację.

Ciepły dotyk na ramieniu sprawił, że negatywne emocje ulotniły się z jego ciała, pozostawiając niesatysfakcjonującą, zimną pustkę. Wściekłość, nieważne w jaki sposób się jej pozbył, zawsze zostawiała po sobie niewidzialne ślady.

\- Eren, proszę, spójrz na mnie.

Gdy spełnił prośbę przyjaciela, Armin uśmiechnął się. Jego doświadczenie z nagłymi stanami wzburzenia bruneta wynosiło już ponad dziesięć lat, dlatego wiedział lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, jak sobie z nimi radzić. Wolną ręką ostrożnie odłożył laptopa na bok.

Eren obserwował każdy szczegół; w jaki sposób powstają fałdy na koszulce Armina, gdy ten przybliża się nieznacznie w jego stronę, z jak ogromną czułością spogląda na niego swoimi morskimi oczami i jak kąciki jego ust opadają, gdy skupia się na uspokajających ruchach dłoni, zapominając o szerokim uśmiechu.

Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które spotkały go w życiu, najbardziej wdzięczny jest losowi za tego jasnowłosego człowieka o złotym sercu, jego nadzieję, inspirację, lekarstwo.

\- Nie myśl, że Jean dorasta ci do pięt. Jesteś przecież najpiękniejszym chłopcem na świecie!

Był to pewien rodzaj żartu powtarzany przez Armina od czasu, jak usłyszał Carlę mówiącą w ten sposób do Erena.

\- Och, przestań! Myślałem, że już dawno ci się to znudziło - mruknął Eren, udając zirytowanie, podczas gdy w rzeczywistości walczył z zawstydzeniem próbującym wspiąć się na jego policzki.  
\- Nigdy. Ktoś musi dbać o twoją samoocenę.  
\- Ha! A więc przyznajesz, że to tylko puste słowa?  
\- Och, Eren… - westchnął nieco dramatycznie. - Czy ja cię kiedyś okłamałem?

Armin uśmiechnął się tak delikatnie i szczerze, że Eren nagle zaczął topić się pod naporem własnego sumienia.

\- Wcale nie lubię trygonometrii - wypalił nagle.

Armin zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na niego z dezorientacją.

\- Przecież wiem?

Eren wypuścił powoli powietrze. Przeklęta Mikasa! Nie powinien był jej słuchać, bo jej słowa tylko namieszały mu w głowie. Jak mógł zwątpić w to, że Armin zna go najlepiej ze wszystkich?

\- Tylko sprawdzałem. - Chwycił przyjaciela za nos i pociągnął lekko.  
\- Fuj! Bo cię obsmarkam!

Eren udał oburzenie i wystawił język, na co Armin wybuchnął śmiechem. Na ten widok rysy Erena także zmiękły, przyozdobione adoracją i czułością. Gdybym miał ocean, to oddałbym ci go za to, że istniejesz, pomyślał, bijąc się z samym sobą, czy nie powiedzieć tego na głos.

Jean Kirstein właśnie położył dłoń na ramieniu Armina. Swoją wielką, zapewne spoconą łapę. Na dodatek miał czelność spoglądać na Armina z góry, bo przewyższał go o ponad głowę. Teraz jeszcze parsknął śmiechem. Jeśli jego końskie rżenie można zaliczyć do tej kategorii…

Armin odpowiedział zawstydzonym uśmiechem, podczas gdy powinien uciekać jak najdalej od tego buca.

Przynajmniej według Erena. Stał oparty luzacko o ścianę i patrzył na dwójkę spode łba, niekiedy szepcząc w stronę Jeana ciche przekleństwa, gdy ten odważył się przechylić w stronę Armina o chociażby centymetr.

Gdy szli razem na angielski, pod salą spotkali Jeana, który kręcił się w tę i wewtę, zupełnie jakby czymś się stresował. Już to rzuciło się w oczy Erena, który do najuważniejszych nie należał.

\- Z drogi, Kirstein! - wrzasnął na powitanie, zaciskając dłoń wokół szelki od plecaka.

Jean zignorował go i zapytał Armina, czy mogą porozmawiać na osobności. Armin się zgodził.

Już od pięciu minut stali na uboczu i rozmawiali nadzwyczaj przyjaźnie, podczas gdy zegar cierpliwości Erena tykał, bezlitośnie odliczając czas do wybuchu. Który na szczęście nie nastąpił, ponieważ na minutę przed anihilacją rozmowa w końcu dobiegła końca i Armin znów znalazł się u jego boku.

\- Czego chciał Kirstein? - Eren uważał, by nie brzmieć zbyt jadowicie.  
\- Tylko porozmawiać. Zobaczył, że wszedłem na jego profil. Tak jak przewidziałem!

Eren tylko pokręcił nosem. To nic nie znaczy, zachowaj spokój, tępy mózgu. Myśl racjonalnie, kretynie! Był o włos od przyłożenia sobie w twarz za to, że w jego głowie już kłębiło się od czarnych scenariuszy.

\- Będziecie teraz chodzić na randki? - zapytał ostrzej niż planował.

Armin tylko zerknął na niego dziwnie i pokręcił głową.

\- Nie. Zaprosił mnie na kółko zrzeszające młodzież LGBT z naszej szkoły, bo uznał, że mogłoby mnie to zainteresować.  
\- Jak chcesz, to pójdę z tobą! - zapewnił od razu Eren. Miał dziwne poczucie obowiązku, by chronić Armina przed potencjalnymi zalotnikami, dopóki sam nie zbierze odwagi i nie wyzna w końcu tych wszystkich uczuć, które grają mu w duszy. Czy to był idealny moment, by napomknąć Arminowi, że Eren z dnia na dzień coraz mocniej przekonywał się, że w rzeczywistości nie jest tak heteroseksualny, jak wszyscy myślą?

No, może nie wszyscy.

Esemes, który dostał chwilę później, mówił sam za siebie.

 **Jean koński ryj** 10:46

 _wystarczyło mi 5 minut sam na sam z Arminem by móc szczerze stwierdzić że na niego nie zasługujesz:)_

 _a teraz zrób pożytek ze swojej nadpobudliwości i powiedz mu w końcu_

 _nie pozdrawiam_

\- Pff. - Omal nie rzucił telefonem w ścianę.  
\- Co?  
\- Jean znowu mnie zaczepia. Tym razem wybrał cyberbullying.

Annie Leonhardt była jego partnerką już od pół roku. Nie w tym sensie, który pierwszy przychodzi do głowy. Annie szczyciła się najlepszą techniką na ringu, a liczbę swoich przegranych walk mogła policzyć na palcach jednej ręki, dlatego nic dziwnego, że Eren chciał trenować z najlepszymi. Przez pierwsze tygodnie ich sparringów jego ciało zostało tak posiniaczone przez uderzenia i upadki, że musiał zrobić sobie dłuższą przerwę od treningów. Dokładnie tego się spodziewał, ale wciąż nie dochodziło do niego, jakim cudem nie potrafił wygrać z Annie choć raz.

Teraz jednak umiał dotrzymać jej kroku, a jeśli był nader szczęśliwy, to nawet sukcesywnie lądował cios za ciosem. Niektórzy przezywali go za to "damskim bokserem", a Annie czasem żartowała, że nie powinien wyładowywać na niej swojej agresji, bo jest tylko drobną, słabą dziewczyną o kruchej posturze. Ta, jasne...słabe dziewczyny nie potrafią rzucić Reinerem przez pół sali, kpił z niej zawsze Eren, a w odpowiedzi dostawał szydzący uśmieszek.

\- Lewa - mruknęła Annie pod koniec ich porannego, sobotniego treningu, wykorzystując momentum swojego ciała, by posłać w jego stronę ekspresowe uderzenie.

Eren poczuł jak pięść muska płatek jego ucha, co dało o sobie znać pieczeniem skóry w miejscu kontaktu. Zaklął pod nosem i przyłożył opartemu o ścianę obok materacowi.

\- Potrzebujesz chwili? - zapytała Annie.  
\- Nie. Jeszcze raz.

Tym razem nie dość, że sukcesywnie uniknął ciosu, to jeszcze udało mu się go oddać. Co prawda jego uderzenie okazało się lekkie jak piórko, to i tak odniósł satysfakcję z sukcesu. Zaraz jednak karma wróciła, gdyż cofając się zbyt gwałtownie, źle zabalansował na pięcie i rozłożył się na podłodze. Annie tylko parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Ał, Eren, to musiało boleć. Wszystko w porządku? - odezwał się Armin, który kilka sekund temu musiał przekroczyć próg sali. Za nim wtoczyła się Mikasa w dresie, zapewne dopiero co wyszła z siłowni.

Eren posłał w ich stronę dwa uniesione w górę kciuki.

\- Dajcie mi jeszcze pięć minut, zaraz skończę - krzyknął do nich. Poprzedniego dnia umówili się na obiad w nowo otwartej wegańskiej knajpce, którą poleciła im Historia.

Wstał z gracją, na jaką pozwoliło mu wymęczone ciało. Skoro miał publiczność, musiał pokazać się z jak najkorzystniejszej strony. Wiedział, że Armin nie pochwala przemocy, ale cóż, to, co robili z Annie, nie było znowu taką złą formą przemocy, raczej obustronnym porozumieniem i zgodą na walenie się nawzajem po pyskach. Poza tym miało to zbawienne działanie na agresję Erena.

Wiedział jednak, że zadanie może okazać się o wiele trudniejsze, ponieważ Annie na pewno nie da mu forów, a pokonanie jej w pełni sił to nie lada wyzwanie.

Ponad jej ramieniem zauważył, że Armin usiadł na ławce i żywo rozmawiał z Mikasą. W pewnym momencie podniósł obie pięści i zaczął wymachiwać nimi, udając, że kogoś uderza. To było tak ujmujące, biorąc pod uwagę okropną technikę, że Eren aż musiał się uśmiechnąć. _Może powinien dać Arminowi lekcję sam na sam? Czemu wcześniej o tym nie pomyśla…_

\- Prawa - mruknęła Annie, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona.

Sekundę później było po wszystkim; Eren leżał na materacu z nogami za głową, a Annie patrzyła na niego z góry. Cóż, tyle z jego popisywania się.

\- Jesteś okropna - mruknął, podnosząc się z obolałego tyłka.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Słodki jesteś. Powinieneś mu w końcu powiedzieć - powiedziała tylko, kiwając głową w stronę siedzącej na ławce dwójki.

 _W I E M, nie musisz mi tego mówić, ughhh_ , krzyczały jego myśli, ale był zbyt zmęczony, by odpowiedzieć z takim zapałem,

\- Najpierw ty powiedz mojej siostrze, jak bardzo podoba ci się jej sześciopak.

Myślał, że Annie po raz kolejny postanowi upokorzyć go na oczach obiektu jego westchnień, ale tylko spojrzała na niego wyzywająco i zarumieniła się dziewczęco.

\- Aww, w różu ci do twarzy - powiedział Eren figlarnie i rzucił się biegiem w stronę szatni. Annie nie ruszyła za nim, ale morderczy wzrok, który wkręcała między jego łopatki palił go nawet podczas prysznica. A może to tylko siniak dopiero co tworzący się po upadku?

Kilka dni później Mikasa wróciła do domu cała w skowronkach. Jej zachowanie nie różniło się zbytnio od codziennego, z tą różnicą, że pierwsze, co zaczęła robić po szkole, to jabłecznik. Gdy Eren zapytał ją, czy coś się stało, odpowiedziała nonszalancko:

\- Annie powiedziała, że mam imponujące mięśnie brzucha.

...zupełnie jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

\- I co dalej? Dałaś jej dotknąć? - Eren przewrócił oczami.

Mikasa pokiwała głową.

\- Żebyś wiedział. Dałam jej dotknąć _wszystkiego_.  
\- Ew. Zaraz rzygnę.

Okej, dobra, Eren nie spodziewał się ani przez minutę, że Annie będzie stać na tak odważne zagranie. Co oznaczało, że musiał się ogarnąć - nadeszła pora na niego. Koniec uciekania! Stawi czoła swoim lękom, powie Arminowi, co do niego czuje i albo zrobi się niezręcznie, albo zostaną królami zbliżającej się studniówki.

W ramach przygotowań przeczytał każdy możliwy internetowy poradnik na temat wyznawania miłości, reakcji na odrzucenie i podstaw szczęśliwego związku. Z każdym kolejnym artykułem przekonywał się, że nie jest tak idealnym materiałem na chłopaka, jak mu się wydawało.

By dać upust swojej frustracji, trzy razy obiegł całe osiedle, a do domu wrócił z gardłem suchym jak wiór. Wpadł do kuchni i pochłonął prawie pół litra wody.

Mikasa leżała na kanapie z telefonem tuż przed oczami. Eren miał nadzieję, że nie pisze z Annie o czymś zbereźnym.

\- Armin jest w twoim pokoju - powiedziała, gdy Eren postawił stopę na pierwszym schodku prowadzącym na pierwsze piętro.  
\- Co!?

Wzruszyła ramionami.

\- Powiedz mu w końcu.

Zastał Armina leżącego na dywanie i śpiącego na podręczniku z chemii.

Na biurku stał zamknięty laptop. Eren zamarł z przerażenia, gdy przypomniał sobie, że zostawił go otwartego.

Armin wiedział.

Eren miał ochotę jednocześnie przywalić w najbliższy drewniany obiekt i zwrócić wypitą wodę wprost do muszli klozetowej, ale warkot wydobywający się z jego gardła wybudził Armina z drzemki.

\- Eren? Wszystko w porządku? - Przyjaciel bez chwili zwłoki zaczął się podnosić.

Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdybym nie był właśnie na granicy ataku paniki, najchętniej powiedziałby to na głos, ale urywane oddechy, których nie potrafił przestać brać kompletnie zresetowały jego zmysły.

Nawet nie zarejestrował, kiedy Armin usadził go na kanapie i odgarnął spocone włosy z czoła. Jedyne, o czym Eren myślał to fakt, że nie dostarcza swojemu organizmowi wystarczająco powietrza, a śmierć poprzez uduszenie zawsze przerażała go równie mocno jak bycie zjedzonym żywcem.

\- Eren, skup się. - Głos Armina brzmiał tak stanowczo, że Eren wiedział, iż lada chwila wszystko będzie dobrze. - Razem ze mną. Wdech. - Dłoń delikatnie wędrująca w dół po jego plecach nadawała mu rytm. - I wydech. - Powolny ruch w górę. - Dobrze. Jeszcze raz. Wdech. Wydech.

Gdy już mógł oddychać normalnie, a emocje opadły, Armin wciąż siedział obok i głaskał go po plecach. Jego opanowanie w tej sytuacji pokazywało, jak wiele razy musiał działać podobnie, gdy Eren zaczynał panikować i hiperwentylował.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś? - zapytał go, zmartwiony.  
\- Nah. - Eren pokręcił głową. - Przepraszam, że zawsze musisz ratować moje żałosne dupsko przed przypadkowym uduszeniem.  
\- Daj spokój, będę ratował twoje dupsko tyle razy, ile będzie trzeba.

Gdyby Eren umiał płakać innymi łzami niż łzami frustracji, zapewne uroniłby kilka litrów. Nie wiedział, jakim cudem zasłużył na takiego anioła w swoim życiu.

\- Więc… - Dłoń nagle zniknęła z jego pleców, a atmosfera stała się dziwnie ciężka. - Widziałem twoje karty na przeglądarce… Naprawdę nie chciałem szpiegować, ale skoro już je zobaczyłem, to… Lubisz kogoś? W sensie... lubisz _lubisz_?

Nawet odpowiedź na takie pytanie widniała przed nim jak mur niemożliwy do przeskoczenia, chociaż wymagała tylko jednego słowa.

Pokiwał głową, patrząc przed siebie z obawy przed tym, że jego własne spojrzenie mogłoby go zdradzić.

\- Czy to chłopak?

Kolejne kiwnięcie.

\- Och, nie wiedziałem! Znaczy...nigdy nic nie wspominałeś. Ale cieszę się. - Uśmiechnął się, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu bruneta w geście wsparcia. - Znam go?  
\- Tak.  
\- Czy to Jean?  
\- Co!? Nigdy - parsknął Eren i aby dać wyraz swojemu zdegustowaniu, włożył do ust dwa palce i udawał odruchy wymiotne.  
\- Okej. A więc… Reiner?  
\- Nie! Bertholdt to jedyna osoba, która przeżyłaby jego niedźwiedzi uścisk.  
\- Prawda… W takim razie... Connie?  
\- Connie ma Sashę.  
\- Racja. Czy to ja?  
\- Nie!

Chwila ciszy. Armin wpatrywał się w niego tak, jakby przewiercał go na wskroś.

\- To ty - westchnął w końcu zrezygnowany. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał, ale gdy tylko te słowa opuściły jego usta, poczuł się, jakby spadł mu kamień z serca.  
\- Mogę cię pocałować?  
\- Co? - Eren był pewien, że się przesłyszał.  
\- Zapytałem, czy mogę cię pocałować.

 _To się nie dzieje naprawdę. O Boże, o Boże…zaraz wybuchnę._

Pytanie zadane przez Armina zadziałało dziesięć razy mocniej, gdy Eren zdał sobie sprawę, że tutaj nie było mowy o pomyłce - jego uczucia zostały odwzajemnione. W jednej sekundzie dłoń wciąż spoczywająca na jego ramieniu stała się najbardziej intymnym i podniecającym gestem, jakiego w życiu doświadczył. Ekscytacja przytłoczyła jego zmysły na tyle, że nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słowa, więc zrobił coś, w czym zawsze był dobry - wyraził się za pomocą czynu, nie słowa.

Armin nie zaprotestował, gdy Eren musnął jego jasny policzek czubkiem swojego nosa, lewitując gorącą dłonią nad ugiętym kolanem, w przypływach odwagi głaszcząc opuszkami palców materiał spodni. A potem Armin wyszeptał coś zaadresowanego wyłącznie dla niego, wisząc centymetry nad jego ustami. Każdy oddech w tej odległości pozostawiał po sobie wrażenie oparzenia, lecz był to ten dziwny uzależniający rodzaj, cisza przed burzą.

A gdy po upływie wieczności ich usta jednomyślnie zetknęły się, Eren poczuł mrowienie wszędzie - na stopie, głowie, wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Po raz pierwszy od dawna objął Armina bez wyrzutów sumienia, że zataja przed nim naturę własnych uczuć. Całował go nieśpiesznie, czule, a w otchłaniach jego głowy zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Czy to się działo naprawdę? Sen na jawie trwał i trwał, ani śmiał się kończyć. Gdy Eren w końcu uwierzył, że los rzeczywiście uśmiechnął się do niego tak szeroko, przepełniła go niewyobrażalna wdzięczność, która ujawniła się w cichych wyznaniach, szeptanych z ust do ust, tak że trudno odróżnić słowa od lekkich jak piórko pocałunków.

\- Nie wierzę, że ty też… że mnie lubisz - powiedział nagle Eren, nie mogąc oderwać spojrzenia od Armina, zrelaksowanego i szczęśliwego tuż pod nim.  
\- Zawsze cię lubiłem. - Armin sięgnął dłonią do jego policzka, równie gorącego co cała reszta ciała. - To jest...coś więcej.

Eren zaniemówił, dławiąc się własnym zachwytem nad tą sytuacją. Armin wykorzystał ten moment nieuwagi i niezgrabnie cmoknął opaloną skórę w zgięciu między głową a ramieniem. Jak pokazała reakcja Erena - ciche westchnienie - było to dość wrażliwe miejsce. Jak na zaproszenie, Armin sięgnął ciut wyżej i hojnie potraktował językiem cienką skórę, pokrytą gęsią skórką z powodu nagromadzenia nowych sensacji.

\- Podoba cie się? - zapytał, owiewając mokre ślady ciepłym oddechem. Eren zadrżał.  
\- Nawet za bardzo...  
\- A wiesz, co mi się podoba?  
\- Co?  
\- Że tobie się podoba.

Eren, w nagłym przypływie ekscytacji, niewiele myśląc, włożył dłonie pod koszulkę Armina i od razu zjechał nimi na smukłe, wydatne kości biodrowe, które podziwiał za każdym razem, gdy miał okazję widzieć blondyna bez koszulki. Armin nie protestował, nawet gdy Eren ponownie opuścił go na pościel i zadomowił się między jego nogami, coraz odważniej sięgając po kolejne pocałunki.

Dziesięć minut później, gdy ten nowy stan rzeczy w końcu uderzył w ich podświadomość, przyszła pora na formalności.

\- Więc, uhh, teraz chodzimy ze sobą, prawda? - zapytał, leżąc na boku twarzą twarz z Arminem.  
\- Teoretycznie to chodziliśmy ze sobą od dziecka. - Widząc zmarszczone brwi bruneta, zaczął wymieniać. - Do sklepu, do szkoły, na dwór…

Eren trzepnął go figlarnie w ramię.

\- Poważnie pytam! Nawet nie wiesz, jak się teraz stresuję.

Armin najpierw odpowiedział czułym uśmiechem, a potem słowami.

\- Oddałbym za ciebie ocean.

Eren zamrugał kilka razy, nie potrafiąc zrozumieć piękna tego wyznania.

\- Czyli chodzimy ze sobą, tak?

Tym razem Armin tylko pokiwał głową, bo bał się wybuchu własnego śmiechu, gdyby tylko otworzył usta.

Kilkanaście dni później, w jedną z niewielu wolnych sobót, Eren i Armin pojawili się w progu restauracji ramię w ramię, nie ukrywając swoich splątanych dłoni.

Connie siedzący już przy stole zagwizdał z uznaniem. Sasha zaczęła klaskać.

\- Wow, w końcu mu powiedziałeś.  
\- To on mi powiedział!  
\- Eh, Jaeger… Czemu ty nigdy nie zrobisz niczego sam?


End file.
